


The night before the battle | Levi x Reader

by Vinea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, canon AU, femalereader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinea/pseuds/Vinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PREVIEW:<br/>“I still think you should stay back this time.” Levi said against the skin of your neck as he placed quick butterfly kisses while undoing the buttons of your shirt.<br/>You moaned as he bit on a sensitive point, focusing his lips and tongue on biting and licking, leaving a visible red mark. “We need every soldier out there tomorrow. And I wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world, you know that.”<br/>“I don’t.” He whispered in your left ear, nipping on your earlobe while his hands cupped and squeezed your breasts gently, earning another moan from you. “You never told me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night before the battle | Levi x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my dA profile until about a week ago, then it got shot down q_q  
> It's mainly smut for the sake of smut with little plot. Contains mild implict spoiler for those who don't read the manga (but it's really irrelevant and hard to tell if you didn't read that part of the manga so don't worry too much).

Levi leaned against the wall, quietly listening to Eren, Mikasa and Armin’s conversation about the future and hope for next day’s expedition. Armin said he wanted to see the ocean and the seas of sand and ice. He wanted to explore the world and the three of them vowed to go see the world out of the walls together once the titans were defeated.

Levi sat down, back to the wall that hid him from the three, listening to their dreams and hopes, wondering himself if he had any.

A sweet familiar voice caught his attention as it came with steady footsteps, coming to a halt in front of the three members of his new special operations squad.

“What are you three still doing outside?” You asked the cadets putting a hand on your hip. They shot on their feet and saluted you, but you waved it off. “You know there’s no need for such formalities with me.” You smiled warmly.

“We’re sorry, ma’am.” Armin said nervously as he tried to assume a not too casual stance.

“Cut the ‘ma’am’ shit. You’re making me feel old. I’m still in my twenties, you know?”

“Eh? I thought you turned thirty six months ago.” Eren remarked innocently.

“Who told you this?” You demanded an immediate answer, narrowing your eyes at the now frightened boy.

“Ca-Captain Levi, ma’- I mean… (First).” You frowned at him, eyes asking why would Levi reveal your age. “I was curious and I asked him…” The brunette looked to the side, finding the dirt really interesting. You shifted your weight on the other leg and Eren hurried to add, “Because you look really young, but you act… I mean, the way your carry yourself is so… ehm… mature…” He stuttered and trailed off, feeling like he messed up everything.

You giggled; a hand in front of your mouth. “Calm down, Eren. I was just curious to know how you found out. I’m not going to kill you just because you know. That is, of course, if you keep your mouths shut about this.” You looked between the three and they all vehemently nodded in agreement.

“Good. Now go to sleep. Tomorrow’s gonna be a long day, and we don’t know when we’ll get a good night sleep.”

“We still have to finish some cleaning.” Mikasa said.

“Ah, don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of the rest. You just go and sleep or you won’t grow.” You got behind them and pushed them towards the dorms.

“Thank you, (First).” Armin said smiling in appreciation.

“Yeah, thanks.” Eren spoke and Mikasa nodded in agreement.

“Oh, don’t mention it. Have a nice sleep.”

“Good night.” The cadets said as they waved you goodbye and went to their dorm rooms.

You watched them fade into the darkness before turning on your heels, climb the few wooden stairs on which the teens sat just moments ago and entering the mess hall where few hours previous the Corps held a small celebration before the expedition to take back Wall Maria.

“It’s rude to eavesdrop, you know?” You said looking down at Levi, who was still there, sitting, a beer stein besides him.

He didn’t say anything, just stared at you as you crouched to his eye level. Your hand found its way to his face, caressing his left cheek, a smile adorning your pink lips.

“And you shouldn’t go around tell people my age, old man.” You pinched his cheek making him immediately slap your hand away.

“Tch. You’re not that much younger either.”

“Are you saying I’m old?”

“I’m saying you’re annoying. Who cares how old are you anyways?”

“I do.”

“I don’t.”

“Even if I’ll be all wrinkles one day?” You asked him as you intertwined your fingers with his, leaning closer to him and resting you head on his shoulder.

“If I’ll get the chance of ever seeing you all wrinkled.” He said as his hand passed through your (h/c) locks.

You jabbed his side making him hiss at you. “Don’t say crap like that. It’s more probable the other way around.”

“So I’m assuming you’re coming with us tomorrow.” He asked and you hummed in confirmation. “And there’s nothing I can say to stop you.” It wasn’t a question, just the simple truth. As much as he wanted to convince you to remain in base, he knew once you were settled on something there was no way to make you change your mind. “We should go to bed, too.” He pressed his lips on your hair, inhaling your scent.

“What about cleaning?” You asked, looking up at him.

“I already took care of everything.”

You hummed and pecked his lips lightly. “Then let’s go sleep. I’m pretty tired.” You stood up and stretched.

Levi stood too and took a few steps out of the door, stopping to look at you over his shoulder as you followed him. “Who said anything about sleeping?”

 

*   *   *

 

“I still think you should stay back this time.” Levi said against the skin of your neck as he placed quick butterfly kisses while undoing the buttons of your shirt.

You moaned as he bit on a sensitive point, focusing his lips and tongue on biting and licking, leaving a visible red mark. “We need every soldier out there tomorrow. And I wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world, you know that.”

“I don’t.” He whispered in your left ear, nipping on your earlobe while his hands cupped and squeezed your breasts gently, earning another moan from you. “You never told me.” His lips met yours, thumbs slowly twirling your hard nipples. Your lips moved in sync with his and parted at the same time, tongues brushing against each other and dancing an old and passionate dance. You felt his arousal when he grinded against you, pushing your back against the bed back panel. A low groan emerged from his throat as you grinded back, your legs wrapping around his waist pressing you closer to him. Your hands moved from his toned chest to his shoulders, pushing him off, lips parting, as you straddle his hips, pinning him on the bed.

“How about I tell you after this?” You whispered sultry in his ear, tongue tracing his ear shell and nipping it.

His hands moved to your ass, giving it a harsh squeeze, before your tongues engaged in another battle for dominance he let you win. “Deal.” He said with a smirk as he proceded to remove your shirt and toss it on the floor. “However, you should wear a damn bra from time to time. These” he gave your nipples a squeeze. “stand out quite a lot. I had to give Kirschtein stable duty the other for staring at them.”

You hummed as you unbuckled his belt and started to remove his pants. “So that’s why. He had no idea when I asked him why was he cleaning clean stables. However, bras are a pain in the ass and nothing would have happened if you hadn’t threw that ice cold bucket of water on me.”

“That’s because you smelled like… mh… shit.” His breathing hitched when you began to stoke his length slowly.

“Of course I was after working on those… damn spears for three days without break.”

“Fucking God, (First). Don’t speak with that in your mouth.” He said, eyes narrowing at you, as he pushed himself up on his elbows, his right hand keeping some locks of hair out of your face as he accompanied the movements of your head.

You traced his length with your tongue, covering every inch of it while your right hand worked on his balls. He watched you as you flickered your wet muscle over his tip before sheathing his dick in your mouth, sucking and stroking it with one hand; occasionally looking at him to see his pale cheeks turn pink as he watched you doing such things to him. He bit his lower lip, his grip on your hair tightening, the other hand gripping at the sheets as he tried to hold back the urge to move his hips to match your pumping.

“Fuck.” He growled, holding back moans as hard as he could, but then you moved your mouth from his shaft to his balls and a loud moan escaped his lips, making you smirk cockily at him while he shot you a glare. You paid him no mind as you continued to drive him closer and closer to his peak, his breathing coming shorter and shorter. “(First), that’s enough.” He breathed out, hand trying to pull your head away, but you heard nothing of it, increasing your pace. “Oi, moron… mh… I said-” He held his breath for a second before breathing out heavily, feeling his release close. “Shit!” You pulled away just as he came, avoiding getting any of his semen in your mouth, since he didn’t like the bitter aftertaste it left in your mouth. The first time it happened he made you brush your teeth before kissing you again, saying you tasted disgusting. Unfortunately, some semen still got on your face, and his stomach, making Levi look at the mess in disgust and distaste, though his breathing was still irregular.

“Fucking disgusting.” He muttered as he grabbed a handkerchief to clean first your face, then himself.

“It’s all your stuff though.” You chuckled, but he didn’t find it one bit amusing.

“I told you to stop, imbecile.” He flicked your forehead.

“You seemed to enjoy it quite a lot. Besides, you always complain about me being a ‘fucking tease’. I thought I would cut you some slack this time.” You spoke, leaning in for a kiss as your fingers traced patterns on his hard rock abs, slowly moving south. “Or are you afraid you can’t get it up again, old man?” You smirked, touching his forehead with yours, eyes locking with his glare.

“Let’s see if you dare to say that again after I fuck you so hard you won’t even be able to leave this fucking bed for days.” He pushed you off him, your back laying on the mattress.

“You just said ‘fuck’ twice.” You commented before he attacked your breasts with his tongue and teeth, kissing, licking, nipping and sucking on one while fondling and massaging the other. A hand reaching for the hem of your pants, swiftly unbuckling your belt and undoing the buttons, pulling them down to your knees, not bothering to remove them completely, for now. His middle finger pressed between your legs, stroking against the fabric of your soaked panties.

You heard him let out a short laugh, lips curling into a cocky smirk against the soft flesh of your right breast. “Got this wet just from sucking me off? What are you, a fucking horny brat?” Your retort died in a moan when he pressed his thumb against your clit, rubbing circles over the fabric, the friction sending shivers of pleasure up your spine. Your breathing turning into pants, fingers gripping onto the white sheets, teeth digging into your lower lip as you tried to hold your voice back. A gasp, followed by low moans, escaping your lips when his right hand slipped into your panties feeling your swollen wet folds. His left hand removing panties and pants, kicking them off the bed as he positioned himself between your parted legs, entering you with two fingers, rubbing on your clit and nipping your neck, leaving wet trail on your skin.

Soft moans filling his ears as he moved his digits in and out, pace increasing, fingers curling inside you, pressing and stocking a spot he long memorized. His lips finding yours, muffling the noises of pleasure that crossed your lips, increasing in volume with his every touch. Tongues dueling again, a battle he won without much of a fight from your part as your mind started to become numb with pleasure.

But in an instant everything vanished, your peak slipping between your fingers as his movements came to an abrupt stop. Opening your eyes, you frowned and pouted at him, but he simply stared back at you with lust swirling in those usually apathetic steel orbs. How you loved that look in his eyes. That enough was a major turn on. Seeing such a stoic and cold man longing for you like this was an honor actually.

Your pout didn’t last long as his lips and tongue met your collarbones with quick kisses, slowly moving south as he traced a path with his lips on your skin, hands caressing your inner thighs seductively, getting so close to your pussy, but never touching it.

“Who’s the tease now?” You sulked. Though you liked the hot and ticklish feeling his chapped lips left behind, your body began to crave for him to the point you felt your core dripping wet while your insides twitched in anticipation. He smirked against the skin of your toned abdomen before he positioned himself comfortable as he lifted your hips for a good angle, your legs hoisted up by his muscular arms, his hands gripping at your butt as he leaned down on you. Heat spreading through your body, making your cheeks turn a bright red when his tongue brushed over your clit, moving in fast circles, (e/c) orbs locking with his grey irises. A hand finding its way through his raven tresses, moving them away from his eyes as he did earlier with you and holding his head in place. Three fingers entering and pounding your core, loosening you up for him and pushing you closer to your peak as he mercilessly sucked on your clit.

The room was quickly filled with loud moans you tried to muffle with the back of your left hand and naughty wet sounds he pulled from your longing pussy. You tensed your muscles as the longed orgasm was coming closer and closer, your breaths becoming shorter and faster.

“Le-Levi… haa… I’m gon- uh… co- ah-ah.” Your breath got stuck in your throat as you arched your back, pushing against him and shutting your eyes closed as you felt the orgasm run through your body like electricity, jolting your muscles as you bit on your hand not to be too loud. Air returned to your lungs with copious and heavy inhales, as your body fell limp in his hold.

“Oi, don’t fall asleep on me now.” He said as he placed kisses on your cheeks and jaw, making his way to your ear. “I’m not done with you yet.” He huskily whispered in your left ear and you felt him rub against your entrance.

“Who’s falling asleep? I’m fully awake.” You replied, moving your hips up and down matching his teasing rhythm. He captured your lips in a passionate kiss, rubbing his shaft roughly against your pussy and earning moans of anticipation from you.

“Turn around. Lay on your stomach and stick your fine ass up.” He instructed and you immediately obliged. He smirked at the quickness of your movements. “You sure do like me fucking you from behind. So obedient.” He put his hands on your hips and placed himself to your entrance, probing.

“Shut up and just give me the hard fuck you promised me already.” You pushed against him, but he held you firmly in place. “Levi.” You whined, but he began to tease you with his tip again. _I swear the patience and composure this man has…_

He hummed and leaned closer to your face as you glared at him from over your left shoulder. “Beg for it.” He demanded, a smirk adorning his lips as he felt in control of the situation. But, after four years, he should have known better.

“Beg for it?” You raised a brow at him returning his smirk. “You mean you don’t want to stick your throbbing cock in my soaked pussy and feel my sticky juices and wet hot walls grip and twitch around you while pulling you deeper and deeper until you make me scream your name and think of you and only you while you roughly ram into me, unless I beg for it?” Oh, how you loved to break his control.

He wiped the surprise off his face as soon as your smirk widened, knowing you won this battle. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as all you said began to take form in his mind, making it impossible to hold back any longer. He loved and hated this side of you.

“Damn you, woman. How can you say that with a straight face? Fucking infuriating.” He worded before pushing roughly inside you. You gasped, tightening around him, making him give you a low guttural moan. “Fuck.” He let you a second to get comfortable. “I hope you’re ready.” He said before starting to move in and out, slowly at first, then gradually increasing his pace, going deeper and deeper, his hips slapping against your ass filling the bedroom with sounds of skin slapping against skin. Your moans became incontrollable when he hit your sweet spot making your walls twitch around him and you had to cover your mouth with the pillow as not to scream too loud. But that’s not what Levi wanted as he ripped off the pillow from your grasp and tossed it on the floor.

“Weren’t you supposed… to let me hear your screams… of pleasure? …Or do you want me to stop?”

“N-No. But… Erwin’s room is… ooh, fuck! …aah… is few… doors away.” You managed to say between moans.

“I don’t care. Don’t hold back.”

And you complied, letting your voice out without filters, saying his name over and over again as your second orgasm got closer.

“Fuck! So good. Levi, Levi… I’m about to-” But you didn’t get to finish as he thrusted into you one last time, his hands gripping on your arms and pulling you closer to him as your body began to shake uncontrollably, toes curling, your head shooting back as the orgasm hit you. Your juices dripping on his cock and slowly sliding down your thighs or falling directly on the sheets.

“Need a break?” He asked you smugly as he moved his hips in circular motions, knowing how sensitive you were after orgasming.

You moaned and looked at him longingly. “Levi,” you breathed out, trying to even your breaths and heartbeat. “kiss me.” You pleaded weakly.

He looked at your flustered and red face, eyes shining with few tears, hair a complete mess and swollen pink full lips. It was odd how he could never get enough of your face, especially when it was messed by pleasure and lust. It drove him crazy. He slipped out of you and turned you on your back, his lips meeting yours in a tender sweet kiss, which hold all the unspoken feelings he held for you.

When he pulled away, a smiled graced your lips and you sat up to capture his lips in another kiss as his hands grasped your hips while you ran a finger over his still hard dick. He hummed in contempt and you smiled against his lips before pushing him on his back. You traced his body with your lustful gaze before climbing on top of him.

“How about you take a break?” You said in a sultry voice, massaging your breasts and looking down at him. He watched you with interest, licking his lips and taking in your naked and sexy form. “Tell me Levi, do you want me to ride you?” You asked positioning yourself over his cock, his tip brushing against your folds.

His gripped on your hips and pushed you down, but you resisted, wanting a reply from him. “Sit the fuck down and I’ll give you the ride of your life.” He grunted and you let him push you down, taking him in. Unexpectedly, Levi moaned in pleasure, eyes shutting closed and teeth clenching. “So fucking tight.” He hissed.

You started to move your hips in circles, gipping on his wrists and pealing his hands off you to intertwine your fingers with his, beginning with slow up and down movements.

He grasped tightly on your hands, almost hurting you, but you didn’t mind. You knew how much he liked this position, though he would never admit it aloud. Levi liked being in control, but seeing you riding him and drowning into each other’s gazes drove him insane with pleasure. The slow pace increased as you felt him thrusting his hip upwards signaling you he wanted more, and you were happy to oblige, focusing on his pleasure and establishing a quicker rhythm while you gripped around his cock with every move.

Eyes locked, saying unspoken words; he pulled you down for a kiss as you continued rocking your hips faster and faster, the pace beginning to send waves of pleasure through your body, too. As you both broke the kiss for much need air, breaths became irregular and hasty pants, heartbeat increasing and wet sounds feeling the room along with soft moans and whispered names and profanities.

Levi pulled you into a tight embrace as he began to move matching your rhythm and meeting you halfway. You wrapped your arms around his neck and brought your lips near his left ear, your desperate breath tickling his ear shell as you licked and nipped it whispering his name and sweet moans over and over again, increasing his pleasure. He was close, and so you were, he could feel your walls spasm from time to time around him.

“(First), (First).” He grunted, blocking your movements, holding your hips in place as he started to move on his own, sign he was close. Efficiently hitting you sweet spot repentantly, he brought you along making you stop sucking and nipping on a sensitive spot on his neck. “Let me… see you.” He demanded lifting your head from the crook of his neck and cupping your cheek.

You didn’t need words for what he was telling you now. You could read his love in those steel orbs now melting with emotion, and you knew he could read yours in the (e/c) ocean of your irises. A brief kiss was exchanged as you cupped his face with your hands.

“Levi, I’m…”

“Me too.”

Whispers died down as one more thrust sent shivers up your spine and electrified your muscled with spasms, pleasure overcoming your senses as sparkles momentarily blurred your vision. He observed your face twist in pleasure and bliss from the orgasm he gave you, pride and happiness swirling in his chest before two more thrusts and your pussy dripping on him while clenching tight on his shaft sent him over the edge. Guttural and husky moans echoing from his throat into your ears as his hold on you tightened and he slipped out of you, releasing his semen wherever it landed, not caring about the mess for now.

Hearts drummed against ribcages moving frenetically, as lungs begged for air. Limp sweaty bodies holding tight onto each other, eyes locked into unwavering gazes, both pairs shinning with satisfaction, love and happiness before warm lips met into a sweet tender kiss. A moment to treasure in a world full of uncertainties and danger.

“Levi.” You whispered as you pulled back, caressing his cheeks with your thumbs. He hummed in response, eyes still closed from the kiss. “Are you sure you’re 34?” You asked, a smile tugging your lips. Another hum answered ‘yes’ to your silly question. “Because no old man can fuck godly like that.” You kissed his right cheek.

“You’re talking as if you fucked an old man before.” He opened his eyes to look at you, his hand smothering your hair and moving some sweaty locks from your face.

“I did. About a year before I met you. He was about your age at the time, but not nearly as good as you, in every sense.”

“If you thought that hearing about you fucking some old ass would make me happy, you are damn wrong.” He frowned, eyes hardening at you.

“You’re missing the point here. Besides, I’m sure you had plenty of women before me. Otherwise how are you so fucking good at sex?” You pouted.

“You’re right about that.” He said and your pout become bigger. “I’m joking.” He deadpanned. “You should already know I’m picky and the Underground it’s not exactly a paradise of cleanness. I’d rather masturbate for years than catch some weird ass infection.” His nose cringed in disgust just thinking about it.

You laughed at his honest confession. “So you masturbated for years?”

“You’re missing the point here, moron.”

You pecked his lips. “Shower?”

He pulled you in a passionate kiss, a hand cupping your left cheek while the other slid up your back…

“Shit.” He broke the kiss and moved his head to the side, observing his left hand as he rose it from your back. “Fucking disgusting.” He muttered looking at the semen on his hand.

“Don’t you dare complain. That stuff is all over my back. You sure shot it high to get it there.” You chuckled, but he didn’t seem amused in the least. He searched for the handkerchief he used previously and passed it over your back, cleaning it carefully, before sitting up with you in his lap and getting off the bed, carrying you to the bathroom of his private quarters.

You held tightly onto him, wrapping your legs around his waist as he kept you up by your buttocks. “I can walk, you know?”

“I thought you were tired. Didn’t you want to sleep a couple of hours ago?”

“You know sex wakes me up.”

“You’re all fucked up, woman.”

“Are _you_ tired?”

“I’m too filthy to be able to sleep.” He replied placing you down in the shower and pulling the curtain. He turned the water on and a cold splash hit you both before slowly warming up.

You both proceeded to wash yourselves, Levi being done in about three minutes and then helping you wash your hair. His ability to take three minutes combat-showers always amazed you who needed at least twenty minutes to be done. But he told you he got this habit back in the Underground, since water was an important resource he couldn’t waste it on too long showers. So he learned to wash himself perfectly in just three minutes, while you just stood there soaking yourself in the hot water for the first three minutes of your every shower.

Five minutes later, Levi was done with you and you stepped out, drying yourselves and the returning to the bedroom to change the _filthy_ sheets Levi accused you getting dirty. You simply rolled your eyes at his antics as he said the same thing every time, though he couldn’t care less about dirty sheets while fucking you senseless.

After folding all your clothes neatly, Levi joined you in bed, both naked covered in pristine white blankets. You watched him carefully as he laid besides you, only half your head sticking out the blanket.

“Cold?”

“No. Just subtly admiring your abs.”

“I’ll never get your infatuation with my abs. And how the fuck is it subtle if you admit it?”

“Want to talk about your infatuation with my ass? You assumed I was cold, so I was subtle.”

“That would be a more interesting topic.” He scooted closer and gave your butt a squeeze.

“Pervert.”

“Says the most dirty talking woman I’ve ever met. Anyway, tell me.” You hummed and he added, “Why do you want to come with us so bad tomorrow? You may be a soldier, but you’re with the weapon and gear development branch most of time. You haven’t been outside in a while now.”

“Are you doubting my strength as a soldier?”

“I don’t want you to die for stupid reasons.”

You sighed. “I’m the same as Erwin, I guess. I want to see that basement with my eyes no matter what. After we found Ilse’s diary I started to change my reasons for being here. It was no longer for humanity; it was mostly for my curious self and me. Just like Erwin, I want to witness the moment when the secret of this fucked up world is revealed.”

“Can’t you just wait for me to come back and tell you?”

You smiled and propped yourself up on your elbow, facing him. “Sorry.”

He sighed. “Both you and Erwin are fucking insane.”

You laughed. “You have to be in order to survive here. The sane ones always die first. Though it’s sad to hear. I know you are worried, Levi. Both for Erwin and me. But this is just what we are. Selfish egoist self-centered bastards who are ready to do everything in order to achieve their goals.”

“And there nothing I can do to make either of you stay the fuck back.” He frowned at the celling.

“That’s right. I’d still come even if you threatened to break my legs.” You grinned at him and he gave you a questioning look. “Erwin told me.”

“Tch. That gossiping bitch.”

You laughed and rested your head on his chest while he wrapped an arm around your waist, turning to the side and pulling you closer as he buried his face in your hair while you nuzzled in the crook of his neck.

“(First).”

You hummed.

“Don’t you dare do anything stupid tomorrow. I won’t forgive you if you dare to die.”

You hugged him tighter and looked up to his stoic expression, though his eyes held worry, concern and those unspoken words. You gently kissed his lips, resting there for about a minute, neither on you wanting to break the contact. You eventually pulled away and touched his forehead with yours, looking into his eyes.

“The same goes for you.”


End file.
